Daily Jobs
Daily Jobs, released on the 6-29-11 Patch, is a feature on Combat Arms that gives Players new missions on a daily basis, upon logging into the game. Players, who completed the Daily Jobs, would receive a unique item that usually isn't obtainable elsewhere in Combat Arms. Overview The Daily Jobs is a feature that rewards players with items after a mission is completed. The Daily Jobs resets every 4:00 AM Pacific Time Zone. Whenever a Player is first logged in, the Daily Jobs screen will popup.. From there, they would be in contact with the Daily Jobs' Operator, Janine, and a list of available jobs are shown on the side the screen. The missions are handed from the following clients: Lindsey, Jackson, and General Khatin Kerfyf. The missions range from completed game matches, to completing objectives. For the full list of Daily Jobs (missions), see /Jobs List/. The Daily Jobs are labelled with the type of mission, the client handling it, the difficulty level, and the progress of the job (if the job was accepted). Rewards are handed out after a job is completed. With the addition of the MYST-Weapon as a replacement to the MYST-N which was offered as a reward for 90 minute missions, players now have the ability to earn permanent gold grade weapons without any NX cost. History The Daily Jobs were first released after the Combat Arms' 3rd Anniversary Patch. The Daily Jobs had a much more simple appearance, and were automatically activated upon the Player logging in-game. The Daily Jobs were then improved on the 7/15/11. The Daily Jobs were not as popular and were looked down by Players. Many would complain the jobs as being too "dull", and weren't interested in doing the missions. Other complaints was that the Daily Jobs had too much glitches/bugs and needs fixing. Almost a year later, Nexon decided to polish the system, and removed it from the game, after the 5/17/12 Patch. Some thought the Daily Jobs were removed from the game entirely, but this was not the case. On the 9/11/12, the Developer's Blog stated the Daily Jobs were going to return, with a new revamped system and more interesting jobs. "After the Daily Jobs update last May, we received a lot of helpful feedback from players, allowing us to pinpoint areas of the system that needed to be fine-tuned. After all the feedback, we decided to remove Daily Jobs for a few months to polish the entire system and work on adding more interesting jobs.'' Now that September has arrived, it’s about time for the new and improved Daily Jobs system to return!" ''It was leaked the new Daily Jobs will have a new interface, in addition with a Job Operator and multiple Daily Job Clients. Finally, on the 9/19/12 Patch, the Daily Jobs were released into the game. Players were excited to see the new layout and system of the Daily Jobs. Almost immediately, Players took notice and actually take part in the Daily Jobs. Trivia *By pressing the 'J' key during a match you can track your present daily job progress. This only works if you are currently in a game. *When you press the exit button (X) to exit Combat Arms, one will see the amount of daily jobs done and will also display progress on a job if they are in the midst of doing one. Gallery 00CNz-fdba618f-05d5-4ddf-910e-7c17848b70ed.jpg|List of Jobs 00CNz-0935a216-b6ba-41d8-af4b-09351cc493d9.jpg|Where you can keep track of your jobs 00CNz-09c29c23-a5f2-40bb-a7d7-ba50e8d8f643.jpg|Progress is kept under your Radar jobs.png Combat-Arms newjobinterfaceCAEU.jpg|New CAEU UI for Daily Jobs (05/23) Combat-Arms newCAEUjobs.jpg|New CAEU UI for Daily Jobs (05/23) 00FDG-7495aa0f-666b-44e9-ad81-d4a4a0da9d28.JPG|New CANA Daily Job UI 00FDG-a313e18b-93e5-4c54-a234-b65360c95921.jpg|New CANA Daily Job Clients Category:Game Mechanic Category:Gameplay Category:System